one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Dragonic Overlord "THE END" vs Ugin the Spirit Dragon
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A shooting star sets the mood for the finale, but Kagerou is not pleased with this. the Overlord prepares his guns for hell on Cray. What will he discover: a rare gem, or another monster on his level? Prepare to be impressed Toshiki fans! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! (silence...) (Character Icons jump off the roster, leaving only Dragonic Overlord "THE END", and Ugin the Spirit Dragon.) FINAL ROUND! THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... Beginning (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - Creeping Shadow (Extended)) LOCATION: PLANET CRAY. AREA: UNKNOWN KAGEROU TURF. As Many have fallen by the Great Dragonic Overlord, the region of the Dragon Empire has been conquered by the Kagerou Clan as they betrayed their allies. The Royal Knights Clan did their best to protect what was left of the burning destruction. But alas, they all fell. The leader, Dragonic Overlord himself, killed his entire clan, leaving only himself to thrive in such a volitile area. The genocidal paradise was further about to be in ruins as the armed dragon went, and destroyed what was left of the ruins. But then, a blue comet flew in the skies... Was it a beacon of hope? No, the overlord thought, as he flew to its location... What he found was nothing more than another threat to his plans... Ugin apparently planeswalked to Cray in order to find purpose after The Big Three consisting of him, Sorin, and Nahiri all went their separate ways. He finally found one... Vengeance toward someone he doesn't know effectively destroyed Cray's population... As Dragonic Overlord pointed his gun, Ugin was merely impressed at how technologically advanced this "Plane of Existence" truly is... Not even Nahiri could make this kind of weapon with her magic! Guessing Ugin wanted a challenge, Dragonic Overlord, or as we'll call from here on: "THE END", fired a shot. Ugin simply flew out of the way. Ugin: I am not happy whatsoever with your selfishness... You are indeed worse than my demonic counterpart; Nicol Bolas... I'll send you back to the Hell you come from... THE END: (one turn left...) He mouthed those words as the Dirge began... The Fight (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - A Despair-Filled Farewell (Extended)) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.6: Both dragons took to the sky right away; Ugin spat out Ghostflames which THE END easily split the astral fire it two with his heated sword. He then counterattacked with his plasmatic gun, shooting at a rapid fire rate. Ugin dodged every shot he could, and the ones he didn't he simply tanked without even taking nearly any damage. THE END was perplexed! He used his Railgun to try and affect the Spirit himself. Ugin breathed fire to damage THE END's soul, halting the attack... 51.9-38.4: THE END tried a cross slash with his heat swords. It was almost like Ugin had a built in everything-proof armor. Ugin then ripped into THE END's soul, and ripped another portion of his soul and SNUFFED it. THE END felt cold. He decided to warm himself with a huge burst of fire, finally damaging Ugin... 37.5-13.8: Ugin shook off the attack as THE END slashed him to Ribbons. Ugin stopped the attack only for THE END to point both his guns at Ugin's head as he opened fire. And yet, Ugin still stood, as he forced THE END to impale himself. But in a pinch, THE END is alive! But Ugin sensed something about THE END- Something is controlling him! 13.2-0.1: Ugin forced his arm into THE END, and shredded the remaining bits of soul, leaving a minuscule bit that made THE END feel like a statue. As a final move, Ugin blasted out fire that burnt The Former Dragonic Overlord to a crisp. K.O.! (Cues (High Quality) Shadow of the Colossus OST 26 - Prayer) Ugin's thoughts were correct. It seems a "Spirit" emerged from the crisped corpse of a Dragon. It looked like DEADPOOL. Except, this was far more Omnieverything. DEADPOOL, BEEYATCH!: OHHHHH!!! HEY, NICOL BOLAS WANNABE! BEEN SOME TIME SINCE YOU AND THE ENTIRETY OF WIKIA WANTED TO KICK MY ASS, AMIRITE!? Ugin: ... DEADPOOL, BEEYATCH!: AH C'MON, DOOD! DON'T GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER LIKE THAT! (sigh) FINE... EVER SINCE ES STOLE ALL MY WEAPONS, I HAD TO TAKE THIS GODDAMNED FORM AS A POLTERGEIST; TAKING CONTROL OF THOSE WHO WON, AND FRIGGEN ESCAPED THE ONES THAT DIED! BUT I KEPT MY BULLSHIT A SECRET! BESIDES, THIS IS THE L-''' ((High Quality) Shadow of the Colossus OST 26 - Prayer Ends.) '''SSSSSSSSSSS... Ugin easily snuffed the last of the lingering sentiment of DEADPOOL. The Multiple Hyperverses were now free of his mass chaos... Ugin: You will harm whole planes of existences... No more... Results/Credits (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~白銀昴星) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... UGIN! Dragonic Overlord "THE END" is from CARDFIGHT! Vanguard, owned by Bushiroad. Ugin is from MAGIC: the Gathering, owned by Hasbro/Wizards of the Coast. Creeping Shadows is from SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE JAPAN studios/Team ICO. A Despair-Filled Farewell is from SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE JAPAN studios/Team ICO. Prayer is from SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE JAPAN studios/Team ICO. 白銀昴星 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. The War's End is from Kid Icarus: UPRISING, owned by Nintendo/Project SORA. BONUS SCENE So this is what it is meant to be... A battle of the sky... (Cues Kid Icarus: Uprising OST - The War's End/Final Battle) Yukari Yakumo: This is what was meant to happen... As White Fatalis roared at MEGA Rayquaza, he charged at the Final Day Hunters of Seija Kijin, believing they will die... Byakuren Hijiri: THIS IS IT!!! TO BE CONCLUDED. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Dragons Category:TCG fighters Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees